I Couldn't Live in A World Without You
by kelpheadriordan
Summary: Annabeth is the daughter of the head of the FBI. Just a few years after moving from California to Washington, DC, She decides to take on the big apple and attend NYU with her friends/bodyguards Piper and Reyna. There she meets swimmer Percy Jackson and finally admits to falling for him the morning of September 11th, 2001. Mortal AU in 3 parts (Cover Photo not mine) Hope you enjoy!


**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for possibly reading this story. It will be a three part story and I will update once a week (or maybe sooner I'm not sure) I hope you like it! Please note if you're sensitive to 9/11 stories you probably shouldn't read this**

 _ **Annabeth POV— August 28th, 2001**_

It was finally here. My first day at New York University. I had been waiting for this day for weeks, ever since I got back from the summer transition

program I'd attended in the big apple. As you can probably guess, my dad was not happy about my moving so far away from him, so he sent Piper

and Reyna along with me. My dad, Fredrick Chase is the head of the FBI of the United States. Piper and Reyna are my bodyguards. They've been

training since they were little to be agents and are at the top of their class, so dad picked them to keep an eye on me while I was in New York. As

excited as I was to be in a new city without my dad breathing down my neck, I was even more excited to see Percy again. Percy Jackson was a native

to New York, living here with his mom while his dad was deployed as a captain in the Navy. We had met in a little coffee shop down the street from the

dorm I'd stayed in over the summer. He was attending NYU on a swimming scholarship and was planning on making the Olympic team for the 2004

summer games. We ended up talking for hours that first day and spending every other spare moment together until I had to fly back to Washington,

DC. And now I was minutes from seeing him again. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and pushed them down. I know what you're thinking, that I like

Percy. But we were just friends, right? Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket as my alarm went off. It was 2 'o' clock and I was supposed to meet

Percy at our favorite coffee place at 2:30. That left half an hour to ditch Piper and Reyna without mass chaos ensuing. Walking out into the common

area of our three room suite, I found it..empty. Snooping around a little more, I found Reyna passed out in her bed and Piper in the shower. Leaving a

quick note and slipped out into the hall a little too easily. Maybe this whole college thing wouldn't be as hard as I thought.

 _ **Two weeks later September 10th, 2001**_

It only took about a week to really settle in here. My classes aren't that hard, and the people I've met so far are really nice. Percy and I have been

spending all our time together, either getting coffee or messing around in the library instead of getting our work done. I can officially admit I'm falling for

him— hard. By now, Piper and Reyna knew all about him and had met him enough times to trust him when the two of us went out together. After

getting home late from a class and Percy having swim practice, we agreed to meet first thing tomorrow before class for coffee. And as much as I loved

seeing him, something felt a little off this time.

 **-Please ignore this lovely line break-**

 _ **September 11th, 2001**_

As usual, Percy is late. We were supposed to meet for coffee at 8:30 before my first 9am class. Its's 8:32 and I decide to order anyway. As I wait for

my name to be called, I see a flash of black hair rush through the two sets of doors and into the small shop. I smile as I catch Percy's eye and he

makes his way over to my table.

"Hey" he pants, clearly out of breath.

"Hey yourself" I reply, a smirk playing on my lips.

"Sorry I'm late, Jason was hogging the shower all morning."

I nod, understanding. Jason, his roommate, has recently developed a crush on Piper and always seems extra dressed up whenever he knows he'll be

seeing her. And since they have their first class together, Jason usually spends as much time beforehand in the bathroom connecting his and Percy's

rooms. None of our friends know Piper and Reyna's reason for being here, simply thinking their old friends of mine that I do everything with. At the

moment, both are sitting hidden a couple tables away, sipping their own coffees and trying to blend in with the morning student rush. Luckily, Percy

doesn't seem to notice them and sits down across from me. After I go up to get my drink and Percy's morning smoothie (he thinks coffee will hurt his

swimming times), we just talk about classes and how his practice went the night before. Around 8:45 I decide I should start to pack up so I'm not late

when a low rumble briefly shakes the shop. People start freaking out, obviously, as earthquakes aren't very common in New York City. Suddenly,

someone shouts at the barista to turn on the small television hanging over the counter. All heads turn as the words BREAKING NEWS flash across

the screen. I barely have time to comprehend what I'm seeing as chaos erupts. A plane has flown into The World Trade Center. I feel someone

squeeze my hand as my face goes pale, turning, I see it's Percy, looking just as worried as I am. I turn to say something to him when I feel more

hands gripping my shoulders. Reyna's voice breaks through the bustling panic of the cafe into my ear, "We need to go. Now." I nod my head numbly,

my eyes glued to the television as a second plane crashes into the South tower.

A/N: Ooh cliffhanger! Haha, sorry guys! I hope you liked it so far though I'm sorry it's really short! As I said before I will be updating next week at the latest for part two! Please please review and let me know what you guys want to see in parts two and three as well as what I could do differently to make this story even better! Thank you!

-Iz


End file.
